


You Are Made of Stardust

by Cirrius_Akiyo



Series: Love in the Dark [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bury me with all my grammatical errors, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Diaz, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo
Summary: Buck is going to fight for their love. Sugar, sprinkles and all.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Love in the Dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812451
Comments: 42
Kudos: 185





	1. Floating on the Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I'm going to stop this series at three, but then the little devil on my shoulder keep whispering to me to write more. 
> 
> Title from the song "Love in the Dark" by Jessie Reyez, which is also the title for the series.

**Evan: I'm craving for cheesecake. I'm going out to get some. Do you want any?**

Eddie is helping Hen stocking up the ambulance after their last call depleted 'em dry when the notification came in. His eyebrows shot up after reading the message. 

**Eddie: You know you are not allowed to drive yet. I'll get you some later.**

**Evan: :( But the doctor said I'm clear for light activities. I'm driving. Not running there. : <**

**Eddie: Which is still a bad idea with your condition.**

**Evan: But I'm dying for a cheesecake. How could you. :(**

**Eddie: You will not die from a cheesecake craving.**

**Evan: Meanie. I'll have the bed for myself tonight. >:(**

Eddie can't help but to let his eyes roll so far, he thinks he saw his brain back there. He can actually hears how Buck is huffing in displeasure right now, looking like a kicked giant golden-retriever. He knows Buck is joking with the "d" word, but after experiencing how near death is always lurking around, the word just send shudders to his spine. 

He can hear Hen snorts in amusement beside him. "Already looking for trouble, that husband of yours?" Hen teases in mirth. 

Eddie just shakes his head in resignation. "According to him, he's dying for a cheesecake and wanted to drive out to get some. And now I'm the bad person for not allowing him to." Eddie rants, hands swinging around to make his point.

Eddie understands the house rests are driving Buck crazy. Not allowed to do everything he usually does himself must be frustrating. If anything, Eddie is actually proud with his husband for not throwing much tantrum in the course of his healing. Eddie's eyes proceed to linger on his phone's wallpaper, the recent image of Buck and Chris snuggled in their blanket fort acts as a reminder for him that Buck is still here. 

Hen, blessed the patron of observance that she is, notices how Eddie's facial expression suddenly falls. She gingerly moves closer to Eddie, patting his back in an consoling motion. "Eddie. Buck is okay. Little scratch there, but he is fine." Hen enunciates to Eddie slowly, like she usually would when comforting the distressed victims during calls. 

That makes the wall Eddie has build so thick and high crumbling down. 

"But he almost not be." Eddie chokes on tears. "He almost leave us, Hen. Buck almost died." Eddie swallows the bitter taste on his tongue. Oh God. Saying that out loud just make the whole ordeal more concrete. More tangible than Eddie had previously perceived. He was in a state of constant obscurity after the doctor delivered the news when Buck was admitted to the hospital. Feeling like the color of the world seeped out from the corner of his eyes, leaving only grayish fog in his view. 

Hen is now hugging Eddie, letting him to cry out his burden away. "Hey now. It's okay. Everything will be just fine."

"But what if it's not? I kissed another woman on the night before he collapsed, Hen." Eddie admits. He never tell anybody about that night, too ashamed of himself. But also afraid of the judgment that may come with it. 

Hen stalled. Her face morphes in confusion.

"But isn't that the night of the parents-teachers conference?" Hen frowns, recalling her memory to that day. It's not like Eddie goes to a bar or something. 

Eddie nods weakly. 

"Who?" Hen queries. Her face returns back to neutral and it make Eddie queasy in his stomach even more. 

"Ana." 

Oh boy. Hen knows Buck is insecure about Shannon, uncomfortable with the thought that he is replacing her in the Diaz's household. Hen also knows other women that Buck are still insecure about are Lena and Ana, both of different reasons but it is not her place to say. 

"Have you talk about it?" Hen then pries. She is still regretting the day she decided to cheat on Karen with her ex, and the downfall Denny might has to suffer. She knows what had happened between Karen and her was bad, so she is confident Buck and Eddie will come back from this, seeing that Buck didn't kicked Eddie out of his hospital room once he woke up actually lucid. 

"He forgives me, Hen. Easily." Eddie sighs. He still feels like he doesn't deserve love from Evan Buckley. _Evan Buckley-Diaz_ now. "He forgives me too easily." Eddie murmurs under his breath, not intending for Hen to hear, but she heard them anyway. 

"If Buck forgives you, then maybe you need to start forgiving yourself too." Hen offers. 

_"We're only humans floating on a rock_   
_But I think that you are made of stardust_   
_Unconditional, you put up with so much_   
_I can never repay the way you love_   
_Back to the sky, we all have to fly back home, back home_   
_The sweetest goodbyes are never with smiles at all"_

///

Eddie swings open their house door without any grace, blaming his occupied hands. He can hear the clacking sound of his son's crutches and the stomping of Buck's socks-clad feet coming towards him. Within seconds, his once full hands are left empty when the box exchanged ownership. The duo are gone as fast as they come, robbing the cake away from Eddie. 

"Well hello to both of you, too." Eddie huffs in mock annoyance. 

The boys are too busy in deciding which flavor of cheesecake to start off with to even acknowledge Eddie's jeer. Eddie just smile fondly, not slightly bothered. He then snakes his hands around Buck's waist and pulls on his stomach so that Eddie's chest collides with his husband's back, tendering a chaste kiss to the corner of Buck's full lips. 

"Kiss later Daddy. Pops and I need to choose now." Chris admonishes him, as if Eddie just disrupt their very top-level mission. 

"Listen to our son. You know how much this decision is important to both of us. And you have me tortured all day craving for these." Buck teases, fluttering his eyelashes sinfully. 

"Well, sorry for missing my husband." Eddie pulls his lips downwards, feigning hurt but tighten his hug regardless. 

"You know I miss my cheesecake more than ever today. So can you please go take a shower while we plate this. You stink." Buck continues to bat his eyelashes, poking fun at Eddie. 

Loosening his hold on his husband, Eddie reluctantly walks over to their bedroom, ready to wash away the day. Being alone in their room, Eddie remembers what Hen had said. _Forgiving himself_. Eddie never thought that is an option until Hen had spelled out to him today. It is a nice concept. Nevertheless, Eddie cannot see himself doing just that yet. Eddie feels like if he ever forgives himself, then whatever Buck has endured is meaningless. Eddie does not deserve the salvation, what more from himself no matter how nice the sentiment is. 

Eddie is brought back to the reality when his phone vibrates in his back pocket. 

**Evan: Better be quick. I'm not to be accountable for a sugar-high child tonight. ;)**

Eddie lets out a chuckle, his self-loathing forgotten for a moment.

***

Showered and shaved, Eddie steps out to the kitchen where Chris and Buck are still sitting around their plates of half-eaten cheesy and sugary goodness, chatting about something school related. Seeing Eddie, Buck immediately stood up and walks towards the oven, pulling out Eddie's share of dinner, still perfectly warm when Eddie took the plate from Buck. What has Eddie done in his previous life to deserve this man. 

Sitting down next to Chris, Eddie can see the anticipation bubbling from Buck's face as he scoops up a hefty serving of lasagna with his spoon. Eddie doesn't need to pretend. He actually honest to God lets out a huge appreciative moan when he took the bite. No offense to Bobby, but Buck is surpassing the Captain in no time in the cooking department. 

And there are the twinkles again. 

The twinkles that Eddie has longed before and now seeing them making their comeback just make Eddie's appetite that somehow was lost to grow. 

"I love you." The words automatically fall out of his mouth, despite being loaded with food. He can imagine Abuela scolding him for talking with his mouth full. 

Buck's cheeks tinted with pink. "You only love my cooking." Buck flusters, eyes looking everywhere but Eddie. His forks keep poking the remaining cheesecake in his plate. He's used with Eddie's declarations of loves, but often they are done privately. Other time is just chaste exchange of kisses and hand-holding or sometimes they were said in playful banter. Not in serious manner as how Eddie just did. 

Chris, blessed his innocent soul supplies, "No Pops. Daddy really _loves, loves_ you. He's very sad when you're sick." Oh. Buck knows Eddie must be worried, but he is good at masking his emotions especially in front of Chris. For Chris to be able to see that, Eddie must has shown his vulnerability, which is unusual. Now the pink has changed to red. 

Eddie think it is impossible for Buck's cheeks to get redder than this. Eddie can actually see the flush travels down his neck to his chest and he tries his best suppressing the urge to imagine how far the tint goes like they usually does when they are in their bed. A child is present, Eddie. 

"I, I... I love you, too." Buck finally confess shyly. 

Chris cheers in delight while finishing his last bite of cake in one inhale.

"Am I still on the couch tonight?" Eddie wiggles his eyebrows seductively which only successfully making Buck to blush deeper. 

"You are." 

_"But when our lives are running out_   
_And your heartbeat has taken the draw_   
_Could you try to look around?_   
_I'll be there to pull you back up_   
_I'll be around you_   
_I'm nothing without you_   
_I won't leave you alone_   
_'Cause when the stars are falling down_   
_There's love in the dark (I'll be there) (I'll be there)_   
_There's love in the dark (I'll be there) (I'll be there)"_

///

Eddie in fact did not end up on the couch.

Waking up to some delicious smell is not foreign in the Buckley-Diaz household now Buck has taken over the position as their chief chef. Buck literally is their savior, saving Chris and him from the damnation of cereals, frozen meals and takeouts. 

Eddie rubs the sleep off his face, still feeling the leftover fatigue from yesterday. A 48 hours shift will never get easier no matter how accustomed his body might be. 

No matter how inviting the smell is, he knows he needs to wash up first or else Buck will dismiss him from the kitchen. _"We don't mix filth and food at this table, Eddie."_ Not that Buck really mind when Eddie christened the kitchen, making Buck bending over the dining table some times ago. 

Later Eddie will find vast array of baking ingredients on the kitchen counter still unpacked in the shopping bags. 

"What are you doing?" Eddie asks once he steps into the kitchen. 

Buck turns around from the stove. "Erm...French toast?" He then expertly flips the toast to its other side. "Yours will be ready in a minute."

Eddie shuffles closer, stroking Chris' hair who is happily nibbling at the toast Buck had prepared for him. 

"No, Evan. I'm talking about the baking ingredients. Did you go out to buy all this?" Eddie's voice full of concern. 

Buck proceeds to transfer the toast to an awaiting plate before turning off the stove. "What if I did?" He challenges defiantly. 

"Evan, you know you shouldn't drive by yourself. Not yet." Eddie pulls Buck's hands into his. 

Buck's face breaks into mischievous grin. "No, you worrywart. Carla brought this over when she stopped by this morning." 

Eddie doesn't realise he was holding his breath. "Why didn't you ask me to buy them for you?" 

Buck actually scoffs. "Because you will mess with the list, opting sub-standard brands in favour for cheaper ingredients. Which I will not tolerate because this is too important." 

"And what is _this_ that is too important to not have subpar ingredients in them?" Eddie knows Buck loves to bake, more than cooking actually. But the amount of ingredients on their kitchen counter is almost equivalent to what a bakery needs daily. 

That only makes Buck to grin even wider. "Tell your Daddy, Chris." Buck calls out.

"Bake Sale!" Chris shouts in excitement from his chair, hands high in the air cheering to the news. 

///

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eddie chance a glance to Buck who is still unpacking the ingredients from the shopping bags, separating them from dry to wet. They have enough ingredients to bake almost anything, so Chris is in the living room, tasked to research on what will they bake for the school's Bake Sale. 

Buck looks at Eddie with confusion etched on his face. "Why wouldn't I be?" Buck asks without hesitation.

Eddie exhales. "Ana will be there." Now Eddie wish for a hole to swallow him down so he doesn't have to face his husband scrutinizing eyes. 

Buck pauses. "So? Why is that a problem?" Buck replied back, tone almost challenging. 

Eddie doesn't really know how to react to Buck's questions. He then clears his throat. "I...I don't want you to get uncomfortable." He stutters, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

A beat of silence wash over them. 

After a moment, Buck closes their distance, pulling Eddie forward. Buck smells like cinnamon and powdered sugar.

"Maybe I want to be there." Buck honest to God smirks at him. "Maybe I want to stake my claim." He whispers behind the shell of Eddie's ear, making him shudders in delight and terror. "Maybe I want to show her that you're mine. That _I'm yours_." Buck continues boldly, slyly. 

Eddie feels the heat burning him all over. He takes a shuddering breath, all while thinking about Chris in the living room to prevent him from grinding their hips together. Oh God. Is this how Buck will punish him from now on? To let him succumbs to blue balls? 

"Pops, I found it!" Christopher pipes in from the living room, yelling in delight. 

"I'll be there in a second, buddy." But Buck's seductive smile doesn't falter. In fact, he proceeds to wet his red lips sinfully before kissing Eddie deeply. It takes all of Eddie's willpower not to moan, but as fast as the kiss start, Buck breaks apart with teasing grin and a wink. Eddie's mouth went dry.

Dear, Lord. 

Eddie then is left alone in the kitchen with a hard on. Why does Buck likes to torture him this way? If this is the path to his salvation, dear God please help him. 

///

Just like the weather forecast had predicted, it's raining cats and dogs that night. Eddie leaves the couch and walk towards Chris' bedroom to check on his son in case he is woken up by the thunder and lightning dancing outside their windows. Seeing that Chris is still sleeping undisturbly, he decides to settle for the night, switching off the television and checking at all the locks again. 

When he enters their bedroom, he can see Buck's messy curls poking out from under the duvet. Buck is sleeping in the center of their bed, leaving little to no space for Eddie to squeeze in. 

Eddie stroke the soft curls lovingly. Usually that does the trick to wake Buck up. "Hey, darling. Move over a little will you." Eddie pulls down the duvet, but Buck doesn't budge. 

"Evan, you need to move over a bit so I can slide in." Eddie slowly shakes his husband gently, trying to rouse the man. Still no response. 

Worry immediately creeps into Eddie. He ungracefully kneels beside the bed, half of his body on the bed. "Please Evan, open your eyes. Hey, Evan. Wake up." Eddie craddles Buck's head in his hand, tapping his cheek firmly. Yet Buck's eyelids remain glued shut. 

"Sweetheart, please wake up. Please." Eddie pleads brokenly, still shaking Buck's shoulder. When Buck's head lolled back, his features slack and unmoving, Eddie can feel his heart stutters. 

No. Not again. Not yet. Not like this. God. Oh God.

_"I'd do anything to relive our memories_   
_And listen to your songs play in my head_   
_'Cause I hate the silence, it's the only thing I get_   
_I wish I could hear your voice once again_   
_And your heartbeat, all of the small things, oh, oh_   
_The sweetest goodbyes are never with smiles at all"_

///


	2. When the Stars are Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is still here. Eddie needs to feel that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how it comes to this. Hence, already change the rating.

It is still dark outside when Buck suddenly pulled out from his sleep. Blaming the heavy rains that are pattering on the window panel, he tries to pull up the duvet that has somehow pooled at his waist higher and ready to bury his face in the promising warmth. Only, the duvet is so twisted on Eddie's side that it's stuck.

Buck turns over to face Eddie who is sleeping on the left side of the bed, adjusting his eyes to see the form in the dark. True to his thoughts, Eddie must have twisting and turning in his sleep to have the duvet tangled like so.

Buck tries to undo the knot when suddenly he hears incoherent murmurs coming from his husband, body slightly thrashing around in sleep. Broken words spilling from his mouth.

_"Please."_  
_"No."_  
_"Not again."_  
_"God."_  
_"Evan."_

That gets Buck's attention. Moving closer to the still sleeping Eddie after switching on the bedside lamp, Buck takes the sight of Eddie, face contorted in anguish.

"Hey Eddie. Wake up. You're having a nightmare." Buck tries to grab Eddie's hand that are gripping the sheets so tightly, his knuckles turn white.

_"God, don't take him. Please."_

That instantly prompts Buck to move closer into Eddie's space, shaking his torso.

"Eddie, whatever you're seeing, they are not real. I'm here, Eddie. I'm here. I'm okay." Buck swipes away some sheets of perspiration that clings on Eddie's brows.

Eddie's eyes flutter open, but are still not seeing. "Evan?" He croaks, voice so hoarse like he has been screaming all night.

"I'm here. I'm here, Eddie." Buck assures, his hand squeezing Eddie's.

Eddie shuts his eyes back. He can still see clearly the nightmare that had played behind his eyelids. The same images that have been haunting his sleep since the first night at the hospital.

The lifeless body of one Evan Buckley-Diaz. He looks like he's sleeping, just like every other night since they got together.

Eddie has been reliving the nightmare almost constantly, with every possible setting in the background.

But this time, it felt so real he can still feel the stillness of Buck's skin, void of any life on his fingertips.

_There was no reaction coming from Buck no matter how hard Eddie shaked him. Buck is so limp like a marionette cut off from its string. The alarming terror settling heavy in the deep of his guts. His nerves firing up at every fluttering pulse that's getting slower over time. When it suddenly came to halt under his fingertips, Eddie felt like all the fight left his body after what it appeared like an eternity of pleading for help. For God. For Evan to wake up. Every bits of Eddie die with every passing seconds of Buck not breathing. Not alive. Dead._

Eddie swallows thickly, willing for his raging heart to calm down. Feeling every fibre of his being enveloped with the warmth of his breathing husband. Eddie pulls Buck into a tight embrace, slotting his face into the exposed skin at the nape of Buck's neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Buck positions his body in a perfect fit with his husband like a pair of puzzles.

Just few hours ago Chris had outed his daddy for being sad when Buck was at the hospital. Buck never really lets the reality sinks in at how Eddie could've been struggling too. On how Eddie might be struggling trying to comprehend the situation, to make sense of what Buck tends to avoid. But if it meant to help unloading the burden that seems to weigh Eddie down, Buck is willing to go down there.

"I dreamt that I lost you. This bed was your deathbed." Eddie could no longer hold back his tears. He tries to hide his face deeper into the crook of Buck's shoulder, too ashamed of his own weakness.

"I'm fine, Eddie. I came back to you. I will always fight to come back to you, to Chris. You know I'm not gonna go willingly. I'm sorry you have to experience that."

Buck places his hand on Eddie's face, gently wiping away the stray tears. Regrets sit heavy on his stomach for not noticing that Eddie too, is suffering. Afraid of being left behind again.

Buck doesn't know exactly what to say to make things better, but he does know ways to assure his husband that he's staying.

Buck inches closer to Eddie to the point that their faces almost touching. "Then let me show you how alive I am on this bed." Slowly connecting their lips together, Buck can taste the salty tears on Eddie. Eddie makes his way into Buck's mouth, taking the open invitation. The kiss is slow and passionate, grounding and affirming.

Buck reluctantly pulls away. "Tell me you want this." The last thing he wants is to take advantage of Eddie's vulnerability, married or not.

"I want you. I want all of you." Eddie whines, pulling the back of Buck's waist. He needs to feel Buck. Inside and out.

"Then take me, Eddie." Buck whispers to the corner of his lips, baring his body, mind and soul so his husband can see. "Make me feel alive. Feel me. Touch me. Have me." After everything that has happened, Buck understands how Eddie feels like things are out of his control. Buck knows how much Eddie needs to be in control, and Buck is willing to give him all of it.

Eddie doesn't need to be told twice. He shifts their position swiftly, laying Buck on his back. "Oh Evan, I want to have all of you." Eddie presses his body against Buck's, one hand rubs the space between the thigh of the later. The motion elicits soft moan from Buck, who starts to feel the effect of the friction against his cock. But the material of his sweatpants is not thin enough and restricting. They need to go.

Reading Buck's mind, Eddie tugs their T-shirts off in few movements with practiced ease. Eddie then slides Buck's sweatpants down to his ankles, letting Buck to kick them off before shoving his own off too.

Free from any obscuring clothes, Eddie pushes his body against Buck's, slowly grinding their hips together, dicks rubbing against each other. They're moving in slow and passionate manner with nothing to rush about, assuring each other that they have all the time in the world. Eddie deepens their kisses, hands never stop stroking tender touches on his lover.

"Eddie, please..." Buck mewls, writhing against the sheet. "Need you... you inside me." He finally pleads after what it felt like eternity of making out.

"You will, darling. Just need to get you ready and open for me first. Hate to hurt you." Eddie tentatively sucks on the soft skin on Buck's flushed neck.

Buck makes a choked noise when Eddie pushes his cheeks apart, circling the soft tissue there. "Eddie...Eddie."

"I know, Evan" Eddie pulls out the lube from his bedside drawer, warming some between his fingers before slathering them on Buck's hole.

Eddie starts with one finger, easing itself into the warmth of Buck's entrance, bending his finger so it brushes over the bundle of nerves there.

Buck's eyes rolls back. "Eddie... don't tease. Ahh." He pants hard. Hips shaking with anticipation. Goosebumps littering every inch of his skin when Eddie adds another finger inside.

"Ha...haa. Uh, Eddie." Buck writhes, clenching the sheets tighter, one hand swings wildly above his head, almost throwing a pillow off the bed.

Eddie has moves from nuzzling Buck's neck to alternating between suckling, pinching and nibbling his nipples.

Before he knows it, Eddie slowly adds the third finger in, each stroke brushing Buck's prostate, stimulating every nerves endings there are.

"Uh...Hmm." Buck whimpers. His neglected cock has since been dripping wet with precum. Everytime he tries to touch his cock, Eddie will swat his hand away. "Eddie...ah..ah..touch me. Umm..Need you." Buck begs. He is so close, yet the high feels so far away. Eddie is giving pleasure to Buck without actually granting him any it's confusing.

Eddie pulls back from his ministration, taking the view of his wrecked husband lay before him. Lips red, bitten and swollen, body twitching in delight. "You are so beautiful, Evan." Eddie keeps marvelling every dips and raised of Buck's muscled body, tracing the fingertip on each freckles on the torso and shoulder. He's not as stocked as before, not yet, but the lean expanse of muscle still do wonders to Eddie.

"Eddie please. I need you now." Buck pleads, eyes hazy with lust and needs.

Eddie leans down and swallow the words from Buck's mouth. Slowly, but surely he pushes inside Buck, moans muffled by their connecting lips.

Buck is an incoherent mess, stretched wide open for his husband to see, to feel. Their hips keep meeting with every thrusts, glistening bodies melts against each other. There's more than sexual gratification here. They're making love, passionately marking each other of devotion, trust and respect.

"Eddie... I'm so close."

Eddie snaps his hips faster, deeper, forcing Buck eyes to roll back. "So good. You're so good, Evan." Eddie finally take Buck's cock into his hand, stroking it firmly in time with each thrust. Buck immediately feels like he's on fire. He pushes himself into Eddie's grip, all while meeting each of Eddie's pounding.

"I'm coming. Eddie...Eddie..ah." Buck stutters, spilling into Eddie's hand with a silent moan. He whites out, overwhelmed with stimulation as Eddie chases his own release.

"Evan." Eddie growls. "Evan." His thrusts becoming more frantic, feeling Buck clenching around him. Eddie craddles Buck's neck, chasing his lips and pants against the mouth when he feels his gut clamps, hot release finally filling into his awaiting husband.

Eddie finally slumps onto Buck, who is still twitching from overstimulation. He can feel Buck's heart pounding against his ribs, mirroring his own beats.

Falling from the post-orgasmic high, Eddie feels sudden waves of emotions crashing down on him. Buck is alive. Buck is still alive. Buck is alive on their bed. He shuts his eyes, keeping the tears away from falling. 

Buck notices the sudden change of tension in the room and proceed to guide Eddie's hand onto his heart, letting his husband feels every heartbeat, still going strong. "I'm here, Eddie." Buck is here.

God, if this is a dream, don't wake him up.

_"But when our lives are running out_  
_And your heartbeat has taken the draw_  
_Could you try to look around?_  
_I'll be there to pull you back up_  
_I'll be around you_  
_I'm nothing without you_  
_And I can't leave you alone_  
_And when the stars are falling down_  
_There's love in the dark (I'll be there) (I'll be there)"_

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana will be there in the next one, I promise.


	3. Salvation of a Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I kissed Eddie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the final chapter is HERE! Thank you for those who are with me until this chapter materializes. :)
> 
> Well, here goes nothing.

Eddie can smell his husband first before seeing him when he wakes up that morning. Buck smells like warm sugar and chocolate, with a hint of whipped vanilla.

For the last two and half days, Buck and Chris have been experimenting with the baked goods they supposed to prepare for the upcoming Bake Sale. Chris was quite indecisive and Buck having all the time on his hand now, decided to indulge their son and to try and see what came out the best.

The baked goods were then brought to the 118 with voting papers attached. The station actually looked brighter the moment Buck stepped inside with Carla in tow, all smiles and radiant. Eddie could see the small tension in Buck's shoulder melted away when he chanced a glance towards the locker, seeing his nameplate and gears were still there, loyally waiting for the owner to return.

Eddie himself can't wait for his husband to be cleared for duty, but presently, he needs to get ready for work, which will be long and arduous without Buck besides him.

He shifts towards Buck who is still very much asleep, marveling at the view of the peaceful features. Warm breath puffing in small huff from the parted mouth and Eddie can't resist but to lean down and kiss the edge of the red pouty lips. Buck scrunches his face when Eddie's morning stubble scratches his nose.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Eddie nuzzles into his husband's cheek, deliberately scratching the skin with his stubble knowing that will goad Buck awake.

"Ugh, go away you scratchy devil." Buck croaks, voice thick with sleep as he tries to push Eddie away before snuggling deeper into his pillow.

"Well husband of mine, do I need to remind you that you got 300 batch of Krispy treats and brownies to make today?" Eddie proceeds to scratch Buck's tousled bedhead, feeling the soft hair there, which only cause Buck to melt further in content.

"It's Rainbow Rice Krispies Treats and Cookies-and-Cream Oreo Fudge Brownies." Buck sasses. Those two got the highest vote from 118, much to Chris' delight. Despite being indecisive, Buck knew Chris was leaning towards the two, so if Buck rigged the votes just to give Chris some sense of validation, their son doesn't have to know.

"Which will not get done by themselves, fancy name or not." Eddie sasses back.

"Urgh, you’re so mean." Buck whines while stretching his elongated body like a cat. "Why can't you stay home and help me bake 'em?" Buck then plops his head into Eddie's lap, smacking his face into his husband's stomach, teasingly blowing raspberries like he usually does with Chris.

Eddie just chuckles, reminding himself how much he loves this man not to smack his arse away.

"Because you know I can't bake shit and I don't want to get my feelings hurt when you kick me out of the kitchen later. And also, why I already enlisted Carla's and Abuela's help." Eddie replies.

"You don't have to do that, you know. I can manage myself." Buck curls his hands around Eddie's waist, content with the warmth there.

"And risk Abuela killing me? No thanks." Eddie quips back. He swears even before they got married, Buck is already Abuela's favourite grandson. The man is charming, Eddie can't compete with that. But most of all, Buck is still prone to exhaustion and dizziness. Eddie sometimes caught him trying to steady himself once in a while, and while that obviously worries him, Eddie doesn't want to be condescending or patronising to Buck. Buck will hate him if he was to be treated like an invalid.

His hand then slowly travels to Buck's lower back, nearing the edge of his sweatpants and start to trace meaningless pattern there which only cause Buck to shudder with anticipation.

"Don't start something you can't finish, husband." Buck warns, breathing slightly hitched. He is not to be left alone in wanton if Eddie decides to rile him up before leaving him unsated.

"Who said I can't finish them?" Eddie smirks, bowing down to meet Buck's lips before kissing him causing Buck to grin in delight like a Cheshire cat.

"Prove it." Buck challenges.

Later, Eddie will find himself rushing through their front door trying to get to work on time, but not before leaving a very satiated husband in his wake.

///

**Evan: The treats are almost done! >_< *image attached***

**Eddie: They look fantastic, sweetheart! Good job!** **:)**

 **Evan: But this treat *image attached* is far from being done.** **;)**

Eddie chokes on his freshly brewed afternoon coffee. One moment he was looking at arrays of fancy looking brownies and Krispies Treats cooling on their respective trays, then another moment he was staring at his half-naked husband, covered only in the “Lick the Spoon” apron. Buck was standing against the kitchen counter, flaunting his miles long leg with one hand teasing the gap between the thin material of the apron and the milky skin while licking a chocolate covered spatula held by the other hand. Some chocolate even dripping onto his bare chest. How did he even manage to snap this picture?

**Eddie: R you crazy? Carla might see you! Or Abuela or Chris!**

Eddie swears he never type that fast in his life before. He’s anxious, slightly furious, nobody is going to tell him otherwise, but he’s still saving the picture for you know, record purposes. But Eddie really wants to save Abuela, Carla and Chris from the nightmare of catching Buck sauntering around in their house naked.

 **Evan: Why? This treat isn’t that inviting?** **:(**

**Eddie: Evan, NO. =_=**

**Evan: Mean. :(**

Eddie puts away his phone, determines to finish up his coffee before another alarm rings. They were having back to back medical calls all morning, so a quiet afternoon is very much appreciated.

When he is halfway through his cup, his phone vibrates again. Eddie rolls his eyes, expecting another antic of Buck sulking.

**Evan: How about now? *image attached***

Eddie sputters, immediately stands up and fled downstairs while muttering furious curses under his breath, leaving a very confused Hen and Chim who are throwing each other silent glances, wondering what’s going on with the man. 

“What’s up with him?” Chim whispers underneath his magazine. Hen shrugs. “Maybe a stir-crazy Buck is driving his husband out of his mind again.” Chim scoffs. “Glad I’m married to the other Buckley.” Hen smirks deviously. “Don’t be so sure. She’s still early in her pregnancy. Wait until she’s big and swollen, then we can have this conversation again.” She pats his shoulder before standing up to fix her own cup of coffee, leaving a very rattled looking Chim. 

Safe in the deepest part of the storage room where nobody can take a peek on his phone screen, Eddie dares to open again the last image Buck has sent to him, slowly releasing his breath that he doesn’t even notice he’s holding. Eddie emits a strangling noise once the image popped up. 

Buck is in their bedroom, grinning widely at the mirror while still wearing the _damn_ apron. Only now his bare ass is on full display, with little to nothing left for imagination saves only with the ribbon-loop of the apron loosely tied on his waist. 

Buck flaunts his body in a way that he definitely knows is able to wake Eddie’s primal desire and he can’t risk gawking upon the picture in the common area. He has a reputation to hold, a man of principle that is not easily swayed by his sexy and charming husband. 

**Eddie: Goddammit Evan! I’m at work. >:(**

**Evan: See you at home, husband.** **:)**

Evan Buckley-Diaz is a menace and a chaos, but Eddie loves him anyway.

///

Later when Eddie return to a quiet home, his mouth water for totally different reason. Buck is no longer in the skimpy apron. Instead he found his husband sleeping on the couch engulfed in Eddie's LAFD hoodie and a very short shorts. Booty shorts short. His bubble butts perfectly filled them in, and it took greater self-restrain than Eddie initially thought he needed to stop himself from groping that ass, hard. From the look of it, Eddie dares to say Buck is trying to entice him when he comes home that night but finally succumb to the grip of sleep.

If Eddie didn't notice how tired Buck looks, Eddie would have him ravished there and then, consequences be damned. Plus, his husband has been riling him all over at work, but Eddie is a sensible man who thinks with his brain and not his dick, and his brain is telling him Buck needs his rest and sleep.

"Let's get you to bed, sweetheart." Eddie pulls Buck hand, trying to tug him into sitting up after he switches off the TV that is still flickering at the background.

"Carry me." Buck whines adorably, now hunching forward into Eddie’s tummy, still half-asleep.

Eddie scratches Buck's scalp before scooping him up in bridal carry. Buck has gained some of the lost weight, but he's still far along from bulking up to how he was before. At least his face is less gaunt, and he has more definition in his cheeks now.

Eddie peeks inside Chris’ room when they passed his slightly ajar door.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Eddie asks once Buck is safely deposited onto their bed. He then drags their duvet to tuck his husband in and fluffing his pillow up, pleased to see how content Buck looks.

"Em hmm." Buck replies albeit inarticulately.

"You're sure you don't need any of us accompanying you? Might be a lil bit late for me to opt out from work, but Carla and Abuela would be glad to do so. I can even cash my shift change with John tomorrow morning." Changing into his night wear, Eddie makes his way to the bathroom to wash up, keeping the door ajar. He already showers at the station beforehand so that he doesn't disturb Buck in case he's already asleep.

"Chris will be there." Buck replies while shifting on the bed to face the bathroom door.

"Chris doesn't count, sweetheart." Eddie leans on the doorframe with toothbrush still in hand.

"Just help me load them into the jeep first thing tomorrow morning and we're good." Buck half mumbles.

"Mmm." Eddie agrees, mouth full of toothpaste. “Are you sure?” He continues after spitting out the foam.

“Positive, Eddie. Now can you come in here faster. I’m cold. Need my human-radiator.”

Finishing up, Eddie proceeds to slide in under the duvet, shutting off the night lamp before pulling Buck into his embrace.

"Alright, your human-radiator is at full service. Go to sleep now. I love you." Eddie whispers to the crown of Buck's tousled head, soft curls tingling his nose.

"I love you more. Sex me." Buck starts to trace lazy patterns on Eddie's abs, nearing more to his happy trails, while trying to grind his groin with Eddie’s thigh together albeit weakly. The thin material of his booty short definitely doesn’t help Eddie’s cause here. While that is very inviting, he doesn't want them to make another hospital trip with Buck in tow. Eddie doesn’t want to be answerable to any of their family and friends as to why Buck is admitted again. Dying by being dicked.

"You're tired. I'll sex you up tomorrow morning if you up to it." Eddie swiftly catches Buck's wandering hand, immediately stopping the man from cupping his dick. If his half-hard dick has eyes, they would be giving Eddie stink eyes at the lost of sensation.

Buck seems to contemplate on the idea. "Sex me up good?" He finally concedes. Buck does feel tired. Exhausted really. If Carla and Abuela didn't help, he's positive Eddie might be coming home to him passed out on the kitchen floor.

Buck feels Eddie's lips pressed against his temple before Eddie brings Buck’s wandering hand up onto his mouth, pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

"The best."

"Promises, promises."

Eddie can feel Buck relax in his hold and melted against his chest. A beat after that, Buck is already snoring softly. While Eddie feels like the weight of the day lifted from his shoulder, the weight of his husband pressing against him grounding him in a very comforting manner. Before long, Eddie finds himself drowsy and sleep comes peacefully to him.

_"I thank God for everything_

_That you showed me, that you showed me, yeah_

_And I thank God for everything_

_That you showed me, that you showed me"_

///

Buck is not a stranger at Christopher’s school events. Even before they got married, Buck had attended few show-and-tells, few plays and some projects exhibitions. However, when it comes to anything related to Chris’ English Class, Buck tends to avoid them like a plague, worried to collide with one Ana Flores. Buck is a firm believer that no confrontation is the best defense. 

Ana Flores who is smart, pretty, lovely and everything nice. Ana Flores who had made Eddie acting like a fool the very first time he met her. 

Ana Flores whom in Buck’s drug induced dream, smiling in their annual family Christmas card, who stands beside Eddie on Christopher’s graduation day, who sits at the front row when Christopher standing at the altar, waiting for his spouse-to-be. 

So, what if Buck feels threaten by another woman. Hen said his feeling of insecurity is valid when Buck turned to her one day. Even though Ana now is not Chris’ teacher anymore, she is still the teacher responsible for special education kids. So, it was not surprising when Eddie bumped into her during the last parents-teacher meeting that eventually had led to all this mess. 

Buck has forgiven Eddie and they’re past that. Even if Eddie still find it hard to believe it, Buck honestly doesn’t hold any anger, what’s more any resentment towards his husband. Eddie has confessed right after he got home that night, and ever since has been trying so hard to make amends. True, the doubt on his self-worth seems to be amplified, but Eddie keep proving to him repeatedly after the aneurysm to not be. Buck takes that as a win.

As for Ana Flores, Buck is not sure about his feeling towards the teacher. It’s not mere resentment, not bitter, not anger but more like insecurity and apprehension. Ana is everything that Buck isn’t. Specifically, Ana has something Buck will never have. A womb. The ability to carry a child. Eddie has created wonderful Christopher with Shannon before. What does Buck have to offer?

And now Buck is sweating buckets under his Henley. Even though Eddie had kept his promise and sexed him up good first thing this morning, they did nothing to calm his nerves when he starts up his jeep.

Buck knows he had come out strong to Eddie, saying he would be fine. But the truth is, he is a nervous wreck. Now Buck is starting to regret denying Eddie’s offer to come along, quoting that the team is already one man down and he did not want to impose Abuela or Carla any more than needed. 

Chris is excited, ecstatic to sell the sweet goodness they have baked, and Buck doesn’t want to crash his enthusiasm by being a coward. 

So here is Buck standing his ground and staking his claim, fully armored with all the sugary sweetness and one marvelous son (and a slight aching bum). 

Arriving at the school, a volunteer leads them towards the registration counter where a teacher is attending eager students and equally eager parents as to their respective booth. 

What is the chance that the teacher happens to be none other than Ms. Ana Flores? Well, the chance apparently is 100% for Buck because sitting at the counter, is _the_ Ana Flores, wearing a daffodil hued blouse and sky-blue skirts. There is no denying it, she does look pretty, hair all swaying in the breeze. 

Before Buck can collect his nerve, Chris has trudges forward like a man with mission. Well, they do have a mission if 300 brownies and Krispy Treats is anything to go by. 

“He - Hello, Ms. Flores.” Chris strides his way towards the teacher, who later smiles brightly upon seeing the little man. 

“Hello, Christopher. Are you ready to sell?” Ana greets back, now shifting her whole attention to Chris after another teacher took her place to assist other participants. 

“Yeah. We baked – lots – and lots and we gonna sell lots – and lots.” Chris cheers enthusiastically. Watching Chris interacting with his (former?) teacher, Buck has since regains his confidence. You got this, Buck!

Ana looks up and saw Buck, and Buck smiles his thousand-megawatt smile, one that he used to throw around at the crowd of young spectators during their rescue. One that had made Eddie extremely jealous when a young man slipped his phone number into Buck’s pocket after saving his roommate. Here goes nothing. 

Buck can’t help to notice Ana’s smile falters a bit after seeing him. Does she had hope Eddie will be the one coming? Alright, time to mark your territory, Buck. Buck braves forward, approaching the two. 

“Hi, I’m Buck. I think we have met before.” Buck offers a handshake, still wearing the crowd-pleaser smile of his. 

Ana seems to be pulled out from her stupor. “Yeah. Yes. I’m Ana. Umm, yes, we have met before, but we didn’t really introduce ourselves. I’m sorry, I was actually expecting Mr. Diaz. Christopher said his dad will be coming for this Bake Sale.” She replied cautiously while shaking Buck’s hand.

Buck raises his eyebrows. Huh. Cutting straight to the chase, won’t we? 

But before Buck is able to open his mouth to cut Ana down a size, Chris chimes in, “Buck – Buck _is_ my other – father, Ms. Flores. He is – my Pops.” 

If anything, Buck leers wider. Take that Miss. Oh, Chris is up for a good treat this weekend. “Yeah, the name is Evan Buckley-Diaz, but people usually call me Buck. Eddie is my husband. Technically, I am the other Mr. Diaz. _Is there a problem, Ms. Flores_?” Buck asks while batting his eyelashes, eyes never leaving Ana’s, feigning innocence rivaling Chris’.

The moment Buck introduced himself, Ana suddenly freezes, breaking the eye contact first. Buck too, freezes because Ana froze, does that make sense? Buck can feel the electrifying tension in the air during the beat of silence between them. 

What Buck does not expect is for Ana to blush. “I... well...I am,” Ana is gaping like a fish, trying to collect herself. While Chris giggles as if Ana has grown another set of head, now Buck genuinely pities her. Did he come in too strong? The momentary triumph he felt few minutes ago slowly ebbed out of him. Shaming Ana in public has never been in his plan, because Buck still remember being publicly humiliated after that poor man stole his identity to catfish unsuspecting women.

“Well, Mr Buckley...Diaz...,” Ana stammers. 

“Just Buck, please.” Buck offers sympathetically. 

“Well, Buck...” Now she is stumbling with the checklist, flipping through the names and stops at ‘E.B.Diaz’ written beside ‘Christopher D. B. Diaz’, oh, ooh, oooh, “your booth’s number is 29. You can unload your goods at the main entryway. Another volunteer will guide you to your booth and help you with the loads.” Ana finally gets her act together, switching into more professional demeanor, albeit a bit tensed. 

“Thank you, Ms. Flores.” Buck simply said.

“Sure.” She nods ardently.

“Let’s – g – go Pops. The brow – brownies will get hot in – in the car.” Chris is already tugging Buck to move, blissfully unaware of the tension rising between the two adults.

///

When Ana sets her eyes onto one Edmundo Diaz for the first time, she knew she likes him. After knowing that Eddie's wife is out of picture long time ago, she knew she got a chance. Gathering information from Christopher’s stories, Ana collected that Eddie never tried to date again. The only constant is this guy named Buck whom according to Chris is his and his father's best friend. Chris incorporates Buck into every family-related project or homework.

She saw Buck a few times, picking up Chris from school, and even attended the school play and science fair. Tall, buff, and handsome, but she already got her eyes fixed on Mr. Diaz.

Now that Christopher is not in her class anymore, she finally made her move to convey her feeling to Mr. Diaz. She thought she would be more articulate, but she ended up jump straight to kissing Mr. Diaz after the parent-teacher conference. Which she admits, not her finesse moment, but before she can deepen the kiss, Mr. Diaz pulled back before cursing in long succession of Spanish and English. The man literally dashed across the hallway faster than the school’s track and field’s athlete. Did she feel humiliated? Yes. Will she give up? Absolutely not.

So, Ana waited for her chance to talk to Mr. Diaz privately.

But her chance never came afterwards. Later, she learnt that Buck was in hospital, which might explain the reason Christopher has been skipping schools for few days here and there.

But now, with the Bake Sale is coming, Ana sure her chance is finally here. Chris had confirmed that his father will be joining the Bake Sale and Ana can't wait. She wore her best outfit, dressed to the nine and even had her hair and nails done.

Then Ana met Buck instead of Mr. Diaz, who appears to be the one accompanying Christopher for the Bake Sale. He’s thinner than the last time Ana saw him, but otherwise looked healthy. Oh wait, scratch that. Evan Buckley-Diaz. E.B. Diaz. _The E.B. Diaz_. And Ana never had wished so hard upon a star for a hole to suddenly swallow her into the deepest pit, never to come up back again. Let her be buried in shame and disgrace.

///

After a very successful sale at the Bake Sale this morning, Buck and Chris return to their home with heads held high, clearly pleased with the outcome. Buck just earns himself the right to gloat to Eddie for the rest of his life. Despite he can see that Ana was actively avoiding their way, Buck didn’t allow it to bother him. What’s important is that Chris is happy, and he had stood his ground, introducing himself as Chris’ other _official_ parent.

What he doesn’t expect is for Ana Flores to stand before their front door that late afternoon. 

“I kissed Eddie.” She promptly blurts out.

Now Buck senses like he is experiencing some kind of deja vu. 

///

Ana Flores might be a determined woman, but a home wrecker she is not. If confessing her sin is what needed so she can sleep at night, so be it.

And that's how she finds herself standing in front of the Diaz, no, Buckley-Diaz residence, late in the afternoon after the Bake Sale. Mrs. Dolores had given her some serious side eyes when she skipped the cleaning duty, citing family emergency. Well, technically this is an emergency. A family might be torn apart because she did something stupid.

She has drafted a perfect apology speech during her drive to the couple’s residence, but every word flew away the moment Buck opened the front door. “I kissed Eddie.” She blurts out, as finesse as the first time she kissed Mr. Diaz.

She nervously waits for the impending yells, or even slaps, but they never come. Instead she finds Buck doubling over, laughing his heart out. Now she is even more confused than the first time she discovered Mr. Diaz has remarried. Has another of his aneurysm popped?

“Mr. Buckley-Diaz…?” She inquiries, genuinely concern as to Buck’s health.

“I’m sorry. One moment. Oh, and just Buck, please.” Buck gathers his breath, some small chuckles escaping him.

“Mr. Buckley, please… I am so sorry.” Ana pleads, guilty etched on her sullen face.

“It’s okay. I gather that you didn’t know?” Buck asks back. From her demeanor after Chris dropped the bomb, she looked completely blindsided. Buck couldn’t possibly hold that against her.

Ana nodded furiously. “If I had known, I would never… I swear.”

“I believe you.”

///

The smell of rich chocolate still wafts sweetly through the front door when Eddie returns home that evening. He immediately feels at ease the moment he steps into their little house.

“I’m home.” He calls out to his family whose laughter could be heard emanating from the kitchen. To be honest, Eddie has been slightly on edge about the day, and Buck doesn’t really give him much update except from “ _it’s great_ ” and “ _see you at home later_ ”.

“Welcome home!” He hears Buck replies (yells) back to him.

Eddie quickly makes his way towards the kitchen. The dinner table is full of the duo’s bounties today. Chris must have convinced Buck to try everything out and Buck must have been indulging their son endlessly.

“How does it go?” Eddie questions tentatively, rounding his way to hug Buck who is sitting beside Chris.

Buck cheekily shows him the stacks of empty trays sitting by sink, waiting to be cleaned by none other than Eddie himself. Eddie can see how Chris’ and Buck’s eyes glimmers and wide grins spread across their faces, both vibrating in eagerness.

Something crossed on to his mind. “Did you guys sell everything?” Eddie exaggerates his surprise, pleased to see how both are smiling even brighter.

“Y – yes – Daddy.” Chris nods keenly, Eddie worries his neck might hurt.

“Good job big man!” Eddie throws a high five.

From the side of his eyes, he can see Buck pouting. “How about me?”

“Well, you did a good job baking, but I am sure Chris here is the selling point.” Eddie smirks teasingly.

Buck huffs. “Well, then please do a good job cleaning up those trays. Abuela wants them to be shiny when we return them later.” Buck quips before walking away with Chris in tow, ready to turn for the night.

///

Buck returns to the kitchen after finishing tucking Chris in.

“He’s asleep?” Eddie asks from the sink, still trying to scrape away the residues that somehow leaked from the baking paper.

“Not even reaching another page of the book.” Now they are on the first one of the Diary of the Wimpy Kid series. Buck then leans against the counter beside Eddie who is still struggling with the mess.

Eddie hums, still focusing hard to scrape the gooey madness that somehow refuse to go away.

“You only answered part of my question just now. How does _it_ go?” Eddie turns towards his husband, already given up on the trays.

Oh.

“Peculiar yet funny things happened, you won’t even believe me.” Buck provides while hands pulling Eddie closer to him.

Eddie’s eyebrows crease in confusion. “Dare to enlighten me?” His hands in turn snakes around Buck’s waist.

“Ana doesn’t know that we are married. Never know that _you_ remarried. Thought E.B. Diaz is Edmundo B. Diaz, Not Evan Buckley-Diaz. Plus, Chris had graduated from her class when we got married, so she doesn’t really get the notice.” Buck explains, patiently waiting for Eddie to wrap his head on the story.

At that very moment, Eddie’s worldview just cleared up even more. Huh. 

“Evan, I…” Eddie suddenly sounded a little bit on edge. If Ana didn’t know, then the burden of the guilt shifted onto him totally. Eddie only have himself to blame.

Sensing the tensing in Eddie’s voice and the way he is trying to free himself from their intertwined limbs, Buck just embraced him tighter and start swaying their bodies to the invisible rhythm.

“We’re past all that, Eddie. You didn’t know that she didn’t know. Plus, from what I gather, she’s the one who kissed you first, and you didn’t act upon it. This was all a huge misunderstanding. I love you, Eddie. I love our family. Nothing can take that from me, from you, from us, aneurysm or not. You need to forgive yourself, Eddie.” Buck says intently, sincerity and adoration clear in his bright eyes. 

Eddie never thought he can fall deeper in love with Buck, but he does. He whole being just fall in love even more with the man standing in his embrace. Buck is everything good that Eddie never thought he would find again after his first marriage crumbled. Buck just has that kind of power over Eddie, but Buck seems to be oblivious of it. Eddie has never been good with his words, so instead, he pulls Buck closer and press into his husband red lips in a filthy bruising kiss.

“You are my home.” Eddie whispers against Buck’s swollen lips, pressing their bodies even closer with no space left in between them.

“And you are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goodies Buck has prepared are here:  
> (Rainbow Krispies Treats): http://www.raspberricupcakes.com/2011/04/rainbow-rice-krispies-treats.html  
> (Cookies-and-Cream Oreo Fudge Brownies): https://www.foodbeast.com/news/recipe-cookies-n-cream-oreo-fudge-brownies/
> 
> I wrote this to have the ending to be in a full circle. Healings do take time. 
> 
> IMO, Ana is not a bad character and doesn't deserve to be hated just because fans see her as an impediment towards Buddie happening. 
> 
> AND, Eddie is NOT ABUSIVE. He's a person just like Buck, can make mistakes, and can learn and grow from the mistake, hence the title of this chapter; Salvation of a Sinner. 
> 
> Thank you again for being with me during this journey. 
> 
> Kudos, kind words, and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Visit my Tumblr at Cirrius-Akiyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun 😈


End file.
